1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to textile machines utilizing a spline coupling between a flyer and spindle arrangement, and more particularly pertains to a spline coupling which is also used as a sealing means between a flyer and spindle connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the development of spline couplings, which are positionable within a gear housing attached to a flyer and engageable with a spindle gear associated with a spindle thereby to create a driving connection therebetween, have long recognized the need for reducing the amount of lint which effectively becomes entrapped within the gear housing about the spindle gear and spline coupling gear teeth. Further, there has been a long recognized need for some means of preventing spindle gear oil from coming in contact with the base of a bobbin positioned upon the spindle whereby the oil is eventually transferred to the sliver during a spinning operation. Similarly, in that many mills wet the sliver ends when starting a roving frame, a critical problem has long confronted developers as to how to prevent drops of water from running down a bobbin and, in turn, into a spindle gear. The problems of lint accumulation in a gear housing, oil contamination of a spinning sliver and water damage to a spindle gear are substantially eliminated by the present invention.